Christopher Lasalle
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: " Mais toi tu dois bien en avoir des histoires à raconter." " Nan..." Christopher Lasalle et Sean Boswell, le délinquant et l'agent, le passé et le présent.


**Droit d'auteur :**

**Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent et bla et bla et bla !**

**Christopher Lasalle**

_« Et l'adjoint il n'a pas des histoire à raconter ? _

_\- Nan… Juste une vie tranquille ! »_

Si seulement c'était vrai… Christopher Lasalle, ancien adjoint du shérif, second de l'agence du NCIS de la Nouvelle Orléan. Mouais… Ça c'était sur le papier.

Personne ne savait qu'il était né Sean Boswell d'un père militaire et d'une mère qui enchaînait les petits boulots.

Il n'avait pas été un gamin facile. Pour être honnête, il avait été un gamin horrible. Il avait fait conneries sur conneries à son adolescence. Il avait été accro aux courses de voitures, courses illégales. Il avait retapé tous seul sa voiture ! Elle ne payait pas de mine mais c'était un vrai bolide !

Sauf qu'après s'être fait choppé une énième fois par les flics, sa mère l'avait envoyé au Japon. C'était soit le centre de rétention soit le voyage chez papa.

Ce cher papa qui avait emménagé à l'autre bout du globe suite au divorce. Et que ca lui avait royalement cassé les couilles. Les japonais avec leur culture chelous et leurs horaires à la con…

ET puis il était tombé sur Twinkie qui lui fait découvrir les courses de voitures à la japonaise. Le drifting, un sport clandestin où l'audace, l'élégance et la fluidité étaient plus importants que la vitesse. Ça lui avait fait un choc. Et, pour son malheur, il avait fait la rencontre de DK, le roi du drifting et s'était fait laminé lors de sa première course.

DK était une véritable ordure, le petit copain de Twinkie et le fils d'un yakuza…

A cause de cela, Sean s'était frotté une fois aux yakuzas. Il s'en été sorti de justesse. Il avait fait la rencontre furtive de Dominic Toretto avec qui le courant été tout de suite passé. Puis il y avait eut la seconde affaire…

Douze meutres. Douze morts horribles et il en avait été témoin. Et du coup il avait eu le pire de la mafia japonaise collé au cul. Il était entré dans le programme de protection des témoins. Les juges de la Cour internationale avaient trop besoin de son témoignage pour qu'ils le laissent crever. Même s'il était un délinquant, grande-gueule et parfaitement imbuvable…

Les hautes instances lui avaient fournis une nouvelle vie. Officiellement, Sean Boswell était mort dans un accident de voiture au Texas alors qu'il rendait visite à sa mère. Il avait eut une nouvelle identité, un nouveau passé, une nouvelle famille. Christopher Lasalle, né en Alabama, ayant déménagé dans son enfance en Louisiane.

Il avait 20 ans, une très généreuse bourse de l'état et les encouragements de ses « protecteurs » à se refaire une vie. Loin des voitures ! Il avait, pour une fois écouté les ordres. Il était allé à l'Université, dont il était devenu la mascotte « Big Al » et s'était éloigné de son premier amour, les courses.

Il avait eut son diplôme et était entré dans la police. Il avait monté les échelons, pris du grade et avait finit adjoint. Puis il avait fait la rencontre de Dwayne Cassius Pride dit « King ». Et sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé agent du NCIS.

Il avait fouillé sans les banques de données, dans les dossiers, partout. Il ne restait strictement aucune trace de son passé. Sean Boswell était définitivement hors course. Les marshalls de la protection des témoins avaient vraiment fait un boulot formidable…

Aujourd'hui, il était Christopher, un gars tranquille de trente deux ans qui bossait pour le NCIS… Que de chemin entre le délinquant amoureux des courses illégales et l'agent clean qui construisait des sculptures en briques pour les gamins des hôpitaux...

_\- Non, vraiment __Brody__, juste la vie tranquille d'un gars de l'Alabama qui débarque à la Nouvelle Orléan__s__._

**Blabla de fin d'OS**

**La première fois que l'ai vu Lasalle, dans l'épisode pilote de NCIS : Nouvelle Orleans, j'ai bugué. Dans quoi j'avais déjà vu ce type ?**

**Puis la réponse m'est venu et j'ai pondu ça. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
